Realization (A Tale Of FrUk)
by BritishPastaLove
Summary: Arthur is helplessly in love with Alfred, who is with someone else. He doesn't seem to realize there is someone else who has been waiting for him to notice. After making an agreement with a fairy in the spirit world, Arthur is turned into an angel, but only the one he loves the most can see him, will he finally realize Francis or continue to chase after Alfred? Stay tuned! :3
1. Prologue

I bit my lip, I could feel the bad feelings radiating off of my body as I watched. Alfred, the man who I helped become a country, the man I loved, his arms around her waist, pulling her into a loving kiss. I could feel the tidal wave of disappointment crushing me like it has been for years. This time it ached even more. -She- was kissing him...they where in love. I stood by and watched as I was being pushed away and forgotten. Of course Alfred never took me seriously, I was just "like an older brother" to him. He had her, why would he want me? Someone who 'didn't know how to have fun' or was an 'old friendless country'.

But still. Why didn't he see me like her saw her...? Like the way I saw him...

No!

These are stupid thoughts. I turned tail and booked it, trying to get far away from them. I heard her soft laughs echo down the hallway as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Why...can't I just move on...?" I scolded myself, "he just doesn't like yo-"

oomph! I slammed into someone and we both fell on our arses. "Oh my apologies, I-" I saw who it was and couldn't help but glare, seeing the Frenchman dust himself off, those sapphire blue eyes capturing mine.

"What are you doing here, Francis?" He laughed a bit awkwardly as he stood up, offering me his hand, which I declined, standing up on my own.

"Just on my way to find Alfredo. He has something of mine, and I want it back-"

"We'll he's busy sucking the face off of Natasha. So I wouldn't bother them, it's quite sickening."

Even I could even hear the bitterness in my voice. Francis chuckled, "Oh young love. So sweet, no?"

I grimace, "No, it's disgusting. You can hear the suction from their lips..."  
I shuddered as Francis laughed. I pouted as he wrapped an arm around me, grinning. I glared at him and started to push him off.

"Get away, Frog!" I hissed as he sighed and let go. I was blind to see the hurt in his eyes, though he played it off and grinned. "We'll since you're here, why don't you join me for lunch?" I smiled wickedly, still hurt from earlier events, "Thanks but no thanks. I need to get home." Francis grinned, "Are you sure-?" I clenched my jaw, "Yes I'm sure, damn it! Why wouldn't I be." I felt a few hot and angry tears leak from my eyes, "Are you okay, mon ami?" He asked, concern in his eyes as he whipped a tear off his cheek.

I blushed and swat his hand away, "Y-Yes," my voice cracked, "I have to go! Goodbye, Francis!" I turned back to the direction I was running and took off, now unable to stop my tears. I didn't know that Francis was watching me run, watching me sadly as I ran off.

I jumped into my car and sped off, driving at an incredible speed. My car roared passed the others, blowing them out of my way. Hot tears trickled down my cheeks as it blurred my vision. I soon got stuck in traffic, bumper to bumper. Of course. I clenched my stealing wheel, my knuckles turning white as I sat inpetiently. "Damn this traffic!"

I crawled towards the closest light and swearved into turning lane. I could barely see what car where coming, but I inched up behind the car in front of me. The person sat in the turning lane as no cars passed by. Typical, texting.  
"GAH MOVE IT!" I yelled. The person still didn't pay attention, so when I could, I got into the other lane and swearved quickly, trying to make a u-turn-...

BAM!

Everything went black...


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Green. What was this? I looked around, it was a forest. How did I get here... Wasn't I just driving home?

"Hello, Mr. Kirkland!" I turned around seeing a white fairy spirit. "W-What? How did I get here? ...T-This is the spirit world..." She sighed sadly, "Your human body died, sir. You had quite an accident." My eyes widened, "B-But I'm not ready to die!" She frowned, "I don't really think anyone in your position is ready to die."  
I saw in a tree, which looked sort of like a clock, some type of chaos going on in the jewel embedded into its trunk.

'_The tree of time, it sees past, present and future.'_

I saw my car, destroyed. Medics where taking a body away in a black bag. It fast forward, to a funeral. I saw myself laying in the coffin. Countries where there dressed in black. I saw a certain blonde haired man crying there in front of my coffin, occompanied by friends. I was confused and felt me blood run cold. "No... Please..." I saw Alfred standing by the coffin, looking upset.

"Isn't there a way to stop this?"

The fairy pondered it, "Well I mean, you can't undo your death... But as a country which is still thriving, you are able to go back to earth, as an angel..." I looked at her, as if seeing if she was kidding, but she looked serious. "You will have to do the spell yourself. I must warn you, once you cast this spell, you won't be able to stay in the spirit as a human soul. You will have to live and work as an angel... You should know also, that the human world is not kind to spirits..." She held out old spell book.

I nodded, "Yes! I got it. I know, whatever! Thank you!" I shoved aside her words and grabbed the magic book from her hands, flipping through the pages furiously. I found the spell and sat down, placing the book in front of me, chanting. As I did the spell, I felt my body become lighter, light surrounded me, wings sprouting from my back as I continued to chant. I felt pressure building on my body and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Before I closed my eyes, I saw the fairy wave goodbye, though he face was sad, she was smiling...

Gasp!

What. How. Why do I keep randomly appearing places? Wait, I know this place... I'm home! Was that just some crazy dream? I got out of my bed and went stand up, but I suddenly realized. I was flying!

"What the hell?!" I yelped, seeing as my wings where causing me to fly. "What the bloody-" my head ached as I sighed, seeing my magic book laying on the foot of my bed. "Oh yeah... Well let's see how this works..." I flew out of my room and into the living room. I figured out how to land and did so, walking until I saw a group of three standing in the living room, looking around sadly.

"It's okay, amigo... Don't cry." The Spainard tried to comfort his blonde haired friend, who was looking upset. "Ja it's okay, mien freund. He's in a better pla-! Ow!" The albino shot his brunette friend a dirty look for kicking him in the shin. "Non, it's okay, Toni. He's right. Arthur didn't deserve to go out like that, though."

"What are you idiots talking about, I'm right here?" I asked, but they didn't seem to hear or see me. I frowned and walked over, standing in front of them, "Hullo?" I asked but they just seemed to ignore me. Francis looked right at me...more like right through me. My eyes widened. What the hell? "Francis you idiot, I'm right here!" I went to touch him, but my hand went through his. I gasped in alarm as I backed up, my wings fluttered and knocked over a picture from my fireplace. The three looked startled, especially the red eyed one who looked nervous, "Um.. Are we done here?"

"Oui..." Francis looked at the picture, as they went to leave, he grabbed the picture and looked at it, he smiled sadly and placed the picture back to where it was. I watched the go, confused. "Why can't they see me?" I raised an eyebrow and suddenly caught a glimpse of the picture he put back. It was of us, me and him with the North American Twins, they where just little kids at he time. I couldn't help but smile, what a time. How happy we were...

Gah! Back on track. Why couldn't those guys see me? I walked back to my room, getting stuck in the doorway once with my wings (who where being difficult, mind you), and walked towards my bed. I saw the spell book and flipped it open. I found my page and red it, skimming through the pages until I found it.

_Only the person the caster holds closest to the heart may see them in angel form, unless called through a spiritual doorway_.

That explained it. I needed to think, who could see me?

"Alfred!" I smiled excitedly, "I need to see him." I grabbed a bag and tossed my magic book in it, slung it over my shoulder and grinned. I walked to the front door, grabbing my keys and locking up the house before I walked outside and smiled. I started to fly, which seemed quite effective as I flew. (As childish as it sounds.)

Eventually, I got to Alfred's door and stood there for a moment. I hesitated, I could feel the anxiety rising in my stomach as I knocked on the door. "COMING!" I heard the loudmouth blonde yell. Psh. Typical.

The door flew open, he normal huge smile he had on his face fell as soon as he saw me.

"Arthur...?"

"Hello, Alfred."


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"H-How? What?" Alfred's face drained of blood, his eyes wide as his hand reached out and touched my face. I smiled, "I am real-"

"You're dead! Y-You have to be! We buried you!" Alfred's voice cracked, "H-How...?"

My wings fluttered, "I am dead, Alfred. I'm what you would call an angel." His face contorted, "W-Well does anyone else know?" I shook my head, "No. Apparently only you can see me."

He held open the door, shaking, "C-Come in." And I made my way inside, again having trouble with these stupid wings. I stood beside him as he shut the door and exhaled, "I don't know how to deal with this sorta thing, dude. Besides, Francis... He really needs to see you."

I frowned, "But I'm here-"

"Dude, he's really upset! You died..."

"B-But-"

'Damn, he isn't really that happy to see me...'

"Man, are you really that dense? Even I can see-"

"See what?" I demanded.

"That he really cared about you, bro. You should see him! He's a wreck. He barely eats. He doesn't smile anymore. You really meant a lot to him." The American gave me a serious look, which took me aback. He was being completely and totally serious.

'You think you're so clever? Then why haven't you seen how I felt?'

I recovered from my thoughts and looked at him a bit weakly.

"Well - I don't know how I can get him to see me. This spell I am using is quite a tricky one..."

Alfred was in thought, "M-Maybe we could get Norge or The Vampire dude to help us, they are into that weird magic cra- I mean stuff."

"Hmm, maybe." I nodded. 'Why don't you want to see me? Why is it always about Francis when it comes down to it...?'

"We'll let me go get dressed then we can go." He ran back upstairs and I heard Natasha's voice as she asked him something. They spoke for a little bit and he can back down, a red lipstick mark left over on his cheek. He blushed as he caught me looking at it.

"L-Let's go." I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot in embarrassment.

We got into his car, (he had to lay my seat back because of my wings - I wish these things where retractable) and he sped off, driving like a madman. "Slow down! Last time I drove like this, I died."

His face went pale, "S-Sorry, Artie." he had a weak smile on his face. I blushed and looked away, "It's fine. Just don't be wreckless."

Eventually after a long, awkward drive and only the radio to entertain our boredom we arrived at Vlad's (Romania) house. I saw Alfred shaking a bit, unnerved. He never liked coming here, since he was basically afraid of anything supernatural. We got out of the car, Alfred grabbed my hand and hid behind me. I smiled and blushed as we walked together to the door and knocked. The door opened as Vlad opened the door.

"Hello, you two."

I smiled, I knew Vlad sensed I was here, he just liked scaring Alfred.

"You can see him?" Alfred asked, looking now scared. Vlad shook his head, "No, but I can smell him. Ugh, is that angelic magic?" I nodded and made Alfred do the same.

"Arthur said that only one person can see him, unless summoned through some door." Alfred said, his voice quaking. Vlad nodded, "Yes. Interesting you can... Well come in." We stepped through and Vlad shut the door. He looked at us, "So, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"We kinda need help. Arthur wants to see someone and they can't see him... We where wondering if you could do something about that?" I saw the Romanian contemplating, he nodded. "I suppose. I owe Arthur a lot. I'll take you to my library. Arthur, I'm going to need you to help me find this spell book of yours." I nodded.

"L-Let's do this." Alfred said in determination. He followed Vlad and I followed him. I couldn't help that pit in my stomach. Just a minute ago, we where holding hands and no he was determined to help me so I could go to someone else.

'How creul. Fate is a painful thing.'

We walked into the large library and I directed the two to the section where I thought the book might be, having been to Vlad's library many times before when our magic group studied together. I told them the title and we started the search. When Alfred was farther away, Vlad put on his red pair of glasses and looked at me. "I never thought you'd be an angel. Heh."

He chuckled darkly as I sighed.

"Is that stumbling idiot really the person you care about the most?" He asked a bit accusingly as I blushed, looking away.

"Look... I didn't mean to be rude, but seriously? I would've thought-" I glared at him, my wings fluttering, showing my annoyance.

"You know, I didn't come here for you to insult me." I said, as he bit his lip, looking at me a bit apologetically. "I'm sorry... But here, take these glasses." Vlad offered them to me, as I looked at them. "They allow the user to see angelic beings. However, for the spell to work, the user has to be willing. And I assume you didn't tell Alfred about the spirit door you could've opened to see Francis."  
I felt my face pale, "I know... As horrible as it sounds, I didn't want to see him quite yet. I was hopping Alfred would just accept me before forcing me away." I sighed as Vlad pat my back sympathetically. "Well you're always welcome here if you need any assistance." I smiled.

"Thank you. Now let me go get him before he destroys all of our precious books. Also, tell Lukas I said hello." Vlad nodded, "I will do." And he smiled weakly one last time before disappearing off into his shadows.

"Alfred, let's go!" I called, "We figured it out!" He came running, a fairy chased after him with her wand, yelling at him for destroying something and he ran and hid behind me. "A ghost is after me!" He cried as I sighed, "I'm sorry, miss fairy. He doesn't really understand magic." She huffed, but nodded and flew off.  
Alfred was hugging me from behind, looking up at me. "You save me, dude! Thanks!" I laughed softly, "N-No problem. Now let's go. I got something that just might work... Now to only explain this to Francis..."

We walked out of the house, getting into Alfred car. I felt Vlad watching us, a bit disapprovingly. But I didn't let that bother me as continued on our way (Alfred parked his 'baby', aka his Mustang "Amelia" far away from Vlad's house, afraid that it would become haunted.) . Alfred had insisted that we held hands, for 'buddy system' but I knew he was just scared. "Thank you for helping me Alfred.." I said as we got into the car, sitting there before he turned it on. "Of course, dude. A hero always helps his friends."

He smiled at me brightly as my breath hitched. "Y-Yes of course."

We drove off as he blasted his music, I stared down t the glasses. I couldn't help but feel a bit helpless. It was now painfully obvious. I was just a friend. That was never going to change now, no matter what I said or did. He loved someone else. I felt the lump growing into my throat.

'Damn these feelings...' I thought bitterly as I saw him smile over at me, singing one of his latest pop songs, about some 'Dark Horse' with a Juicy letter J singing. He grinned as I smiled weakly, 'I'll just enjoy this time, I'll leave him alone after this.' I decided.

Yes, a broken heart can finally bring you to cruel realization. I had just been awoken from my fantasy land and had the biggest wake up call of my life, I had to let him go.


	4. Chapter 3

(I'm sorry for taking so long! It's been a busy time for me. This is a bit short, but I promise, stuff will start to happen next chapter! Thanks for reading, you lovely people! I appreciate the support.)

We pulled up the white mansion, seeing the red, white, and blue flag waving from its post. I bit my lip, afraid as I saw the bedroom light on. Only the home's resident appeared to be there, which was odd. Usually on a Friday, this home was turned into a party spot. I held the glasses is my hand, which was trembling. I then handed them to Alfred, we didn't need a pair of floating invisible glasses following him to the door.

We parked and got out, walking to the door. Alfred knocked on the door a few times before Fencis opened the door. There where bags underneath his usually happy eyes, his hair was frizzy and untidy, it scared me. Why...? Did I really do this?

"H-Hey Francis!"

"Bonjour, Alfredo... Is there something you need?"

"I reeeeally need to talk to you. It's super important."

"Alright." Francis said somewhat quietly. Again, scary.

He opened the door and we walked in, Francis not (obviously) noticing me as we got in. Alfred scratched his head, "I don't know how to start this..."

"What is it?"

"W-Well, you want to see Athur again, right?"

I saw Francis's face go absolutely pale, he frowned, "Oui, but of course... But how do you know-?"

"He's right here."

Francis laughed weakly, "I think you've had one to many beers, Alfredo. Why don't you come and relax-"

Alfred swiftly put the glasses onto Francis's face and glared, "Now stay still. You want to see Arthur, right? Well he can put a spell on these glasses and-"

"Mon ami, I appreciate your help, but Arthur is gone..."

"No dude! Seriously, just hear me out!"

Francis had that 'maybe if I go through with it, he'll leave me alone' look and sighed, "Alright, fine. Do what you want."

Alfred looked at me and nodded. I walked up to Francis and touched his glasses with my hands. I whispered the spell and a brilliant light flashed in the room. Both Francis and I stumbled backwards.

A few moments later, I looked over at Francis, who was blinking.

"What did you do, Alfredo. I can't really see-" he glanced at me and went dead silent.

"Hello Francis... It's good to see you."

Francis was quiet and white as a ghost, "What is this?" He whispered as I walked over to him. He flinched as I touched his hand, "it's magic. And yes, I am real-"  
I didn't get to finish or explain, Francis had pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, but even after a few seconds, he didn't let go. I heard him hiccup, then suddenly realized. He was crying.

Guilt slapped me in the face.

"You're here.. You're actually here..."

I smiled and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him, "Y-Yes... Don't cry, ol' boy. Don't you go soft on me, Mr. Bonnefoy." I teased as he pulled away, holding my shoulders still, but he studied my face. His eyes seemed to be relishing the sight of me.

"You have...wings?"

I smiled weakly, "I am dead.. But I was able to come back as an angel."

He gave me a pleading look, "W-Will you stay here? Just tonight, but please..." I saw him bite his lip, as if that request had just slipped.

I saw Alfred give me a look of expectation, so even if I wanted to (I did, of course, believe me. I'm not that heartless.) "Of course, Francis." It was the least I could do. I had turned him into this...well...not Francis type of man.

I saw a huge smile tear across his face, that old light was coming back. "I'll make something for you two!" He was extatic. I couldn't help but chuckle as he took my hand and we all walked into the kitchen. "I'll let you help! I know that you loved to do that." He was eager and I was willing, it was nice to see someone cared like he did. Then again, it made me hate myself in a way.

How selfish. I was gaining pleasure from his sorrow, my ego bursting through its seams, I was wanted. Needed, almost. No! What a horrible person I was.

"I know you like desert crêpes, so I'll make you the chocolate one." Hew as busy at work, allowing me to help. He even tied an apron on me and we worked together, mixing the flour, sugar, eggs, milk and all the other ingredients. I got batter in my hair and Francis laughed, which caused me to punish him by dipping my finger in the batter and decorating his nose. I saw him crinkle hisas he laughed, "I didn't know you liked to have fun while cooking!" I couldn't help my blushing. What was this? We never really got along like this...

...Was I always so uptight? Did Francis really not know I could have fun? I saw Alfred happily watching us out of the corner of my eye.

I pouted, "W-Well yes, I do!" It sort of came out snappy, as we both went quiet, but Francis kept smiling. We resumed our happy mood during my attempts to flip he crêpe in the frying pan. One even stuck to his ceiling (I'm sure if Germany was here, he would've had a fit.). We busted out laughing as we decorated the crêpes in chocolate and fruits, such as strawberries and blueberries. We all sat at the table, me between the two. Alfred ate like a vacuum, getting chocolate all over his face. Of course.

Francis sat close to me as we ate ours, smiling happily at each other. If only Matthew was here, it would've been like old times. I couldn't help but chuckled as Francis smiled.

"These are kick ass, you guys! I totally know why we have so many cafés with these in my country!" Alfred grinned, chocolate was all over his face. "My God. Did I not raise you with table manners?" I huffed and grabbed my napkin, wetting it in the cup of water Francis had gotten me and I cleaned Alfred's face of chocolate. I nodded, satisfied as the American blushed.

"I know how to clean my face." He pouted as I rolled my eyes.

"I think you look a lot cleaner, though." Francis stated as I nodded. "See, Burger King?" I teased as Alfred blushed and looked down at his empty plate.

"Well I'm gonna head home." Alfred said, smiling at us, "the food was awesome!"  
"You sure you have to go?" Francis asked, though it was obvious it was just him being polite. He seemed anxious to talk to me alone. I was Alfred nod and smile, "Yeah, Natasha is waiting for me at home." I forced a smile, hearing her name was like a punch in the face, constantly reminded me I had lost Alfred to her.  
"Of course, old boy. I'll see you later." Alfred grinned, hugged us both goodbye and took off.

We sat alone in he kitchen, Francis was still smiling as he cleaned up. I watched with curiousity as I finished making some tea.

"Francis... Why are you so bloody happy to see me? I mean, when we first got here-"

He looked at me, serious, but still smiling, "Because I missed you, Arthur. I missed you..."

I nodded weakly, "Yes, but why? I was always such an arse to you."  
Francis placed his finger under my chin and faced me towards him, "See that's what I love, hard to get. You're not easy, I've always had to work to get along with you. Though we butt heads, c'est la vie. I just... I really care about you."  
I smile, "I guess so. I'm such a bloody idiot, I can't believe I let my emotions get a hold of me that day... I'm sorry I hurt you Francis." I couldn't help but feel guilty, what if I had to leave. I was going to abandon him all over again...  
'Don't worry about that now, damn it. Just enjoy your time and try not to bloody ruin it.'

Francis smiled and leaned it a bit, but I blocked his move (if he was going to do what I thought he was going to do), and we ended up just touching foreheads. But that seemed enough, he didn't complain or try anything else. He had taken my hand as I put my cup of tea on the table.

"S-So.. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"You want to go on a walk?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.  
I nodded, "Sure." We finished cleaning the kitchen and turned off everything, even the lights. The moon was now showing through his window. I smiled as we walked together quietly out the front door and out to his garden.

It was a nice, walking through his tall rose bushes, the moon lighting our way through the maze. It sort of reminded me of the red queen's garden from Alice in Wonderland. As we got to the middle, the fountain was on. We sat there together, holding hands and making small talk. The water splashing my free hand resting on the ledge of the outer dry part of the fountain we were sitting on.

I grinned a bit deviously and splashed him with some water. He jumped a bit as the cold water splashed the back of his shirt. His attention quickly snapped to me, which I replied with an innocent look away and whistle. I saw him grin and he splashed me back. We let go of each other's hand and started splashing each other madly. Wow. When was the last time I had fun with someone like this?  
Eventually, we both ended up in the actually fountain, laughing and soaked down to the bone. I shivered a bit as Francis grabbed my hand and smiled, "I love being here like this with you."

I couldn't help but blush, though my brain told me to get away, my heart was melting. How long I have craved for someone to say that to me. "I love it too, Francis." We smiled weakly, but the next thing I knew, our lips collided into a passionate kiss.


End file.
